The Change in the Underground
by ahab90
Summary: Frisk has reset once more during their fight only to be sent back to the beginning thinking their genocide run with Chara was all a bad dream. Starting over once again, but remembering everything looms over them as Chara attempts to take control again. Will Chara win?
1. Warning

This is a small warning. The first pages will be shorter ones to just open up the story, preparing it as such. For the chapters they will get longer once I get more time, and more into the story. I also MAY take requests, but I doubt it since I have the idea in my head of how I want the story to play out. If anything I may take side-requests like possible variations in the story. One last thing is I most likely won't be updating often. My school work is keeping me quite busy currently so updates will be very slow for a while.


	2. Chapter 1

Coughing, you try to gasp for air, but your lungs quickly filled with your own blood. The pain seared throughout your body as small convulsions took you over. Looking down you smirk at the bone now in your gut. Panting caught your attention which caused you to look at him again. Sans. He seemed hurt, tired, like he didn't want to keep doing this. His eyes seemed to shine with hope that this hell was all over, that changed as your raised your hand to the reset button. In a flash the bones flew at you again only to accidently slam your hand down on the reset button.

Blinking you turned your head to the side only to have soft yellow flowers tickle your nose. Jolting up you surveyed your surroundings…..just like the dream…the horrible, horrible dream you just had. Standing up, and dusting yourself off you looked around once more before moving on. You will change the dream, it just can't come true. Whatever demon haunted your dreams from before, that thing it just CAN'T make it back! Choking back a sob you saw your only way out, or forward was into the blackness that surrounded your small pile of yellow flowers on the grassy hill.

After a while of pressing forward in the darkness you finally came to another small grass hill which a small yellow flower popped out smiling at you. "Howdy there!" Oh no….

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower."

"I know who you are…and," you watched as his smiling face turned to confusion, "In my dream…you said the exact thing…then you helped me only to end up hurting me."

Holding your hand up to your heart remembering the pain it caused. The feeling seemed so real…like almost that it all was real, and you really did. No you shook your head. "What do you mean you little brat!"

Cowering down now at his raised voice you gasp at the now brightened room filled with his "friendliness pellets" as you remember. Raising your hands over your head, and squeezing your eyes shut you whimper preparing for the pain to soon come. Only it never did. The sound of fire did pass by your ears followed by a small grunt. Peeking out you see the flower gone to see his presence filled with a…goat woman in a purple dress? Removing your hands your mind flashed back to your vivid dream. The sight of her seeming so hurt with a gash mark across her asking your with her last words if you really hated her that much. Tears started to slip from your eyes. Quickly they were wiped away from a furry paw.

"Don't worry my child you are safe now, monsters like that are why I always come by here to make sure that humans like you aren't hurt for no reason by them. My name is Toriel"

She smiled at you. No one could resist that smile, not even you. Smiling back at her the goat-like mother offered her hand to you which you gladly took. Maybe the dream was wrong after all. Toriel was nice before, but she seemed nicer here? If that is even possible? Yeah it is possible.

*Seeing Toriel save you

*Filled you with Determination


	3. Chapter 2

Holding Toriel's hand she led you along through the mazes in the Underground. Once she almost let you attempt a spike one only to quickly grab your hand then lead you through it. Sighing in relief Toriel caught your attention when she handed you a cellphone. "Please wait my child, I will be back soon. Be a good kid won't you?"

Nodding in response she took her leave. You did wait for a bit, but did quickly get bored. Deciding to disregard her word you walked around. You saw some different monsters, even an adorable sad ghost. When you attempted to hug him for some reason your grip was tighter than needed making you quickly back away as he disappeared in an instant. Sobs could be heard soon after. Trembling, and looking at your hands a voice in your mind rung out. "He is dead anyway, why not just make is permeate now?"

W-what!? No! Shaking your head again the voice only growled then chuckled in response to your actions telling you in time that all listen whether they want to or not. Running now you just wanted to escape the voice, the one in the dream. It is all false, it just can't follow you no, the dream just can't come true.

Sprinting now you reached an opening with a tree in the center not paying attention to it or Toriel trying to call you right next to it. Bam! You hit the tree with a thud which causes Toriel to go into full panic mode. Quickly picking you up and inspecting your forehead her expression turned into one only a mad mother could wear. "Who did this to you? You will receive a apology."

Hugging her Toriel rubbed your back before picking you up. Slowly she walked towards the house with you in her arms. Nuzzling into her to hide your face. Does she know about your dream? It just seems that way….no one is that nice to a random person unless they are scarred of them. Right I mean…you're broke from your thought when she sets you down. "Oh dear, I wish I would have been there with you and not left you alone, but I wanted to surprise you and," you smile up at her which seemed to calm her down a lot. "Thank you my child."

Setting you down she stood to your side telling you how the house was one surprise. Chuckling to herself at how silly it was then her face dropped as she told you she should have never left your side for you are just a child. With this you reached up giving her hand a squeeze as you smiled to her. This simple action reassured her. Toriel then led you to a room, and opened the door for you. "This is also another surprise for you, a room! A room of your own."

Walking inside the room a burning smell wafted to your nose. Toriel then shouted something about a pie before running off again. Slowly you walked up to a book shelf. This feels so familiar. In a flash the room turned red as the voice came back. "Because it is my room your standing in….but no worries I don't mind. A puppet only does as the master asks anyway hehe."

AHH! Screaming you shut your eyes to quickly reopen them to a normal room. Toriel didn't run in so you just screamed in your head apparently. Peaking back out you scampered back out in the main room of the house. "T-Toriel?"

From the kitchen she peeked out. "Yes my child? Is everything alright?" She walked over to you kneeling down feeling your forehead.

Apparently it seemed warm to her so she gently grabbed your hand leading you back to the room. You think she said something about a fever or sleep….maybe both? Deciding to just follow her you let her take you to 'your' room. As she helped you crawl into bed Toriel tucked you in. Sleep well my child was heard from her before you passed out. Before you fully passed out you felt a pair of lips pressed to your forehead in a warm kiss.

*The feeling of the warm kiss filled with pure love

*Fills you with determination


End file.
